


Two Babies

by Giraffe24



Series: Taking Care of Two Squidlings [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Babies, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffe24/pseuds/Giraffe24
Summary: Mask opens the front door to find a surprise.
Relationships: Aloha & Army & Mask & Skull (Splatoon), Aloha/Army/Mask/Skull (Splatoon)
Series: Taking Care of Two Squidlings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932139
Kudos: 10





	Two Babies

Mask’s ears perked up, alert when the doorbell rang. Mask was alone at home with Barry while Skull, Aloha, and Army were out doing stuff. He paused his game and set the controller down so he can stand up and walked over to the front door. He wasn’t expecting anyone, so he was puzzled and noticed that Barry heard it and was curious too. He first peeked out the window to check, seeing no one there, so he carefully opened the door, hoping it wasn’t a prank. 

Mask glanced around, seeing nothing and nobody. He shrugged and started to close when he felt Barry nudged his leg and heard a new sound; a soft coo. He looked down, and his eyes widened. On the doorstep was a basket with two Squidlings in it! A boy and a girl. The boy has green tentacles, and the girl has yellow tentacles; their eyes were closed, so Mask can’t see their eye colors for now. 

The soft coo came again, and Mask realized that it was coming from the girl. She was slowly waking up, and her eyes soon opened, and green eyes stared back at cyan eyes. She started to coo as she smiled and reached up for Mask. Mask slowly blinked. _I can’t just leave them alone here… who knows when those three goofs will be back?_ He thought. Mask noticed a note, so he picked it up and read while the girl giggled and made grabby hands at Mask. 

_“Mask, I have been a big fan of yours, and I know you are trying to hide it, but I can tell that spending time with Skull, Aloha, and Army has softened you up. Sorry to drop my twins off at your doorstep, but I’m a single mom, and I felt that my babies should have a better life. I just felt like I could trust you. Please take care of Coco and Nuts.”_

Mask was shocked; a fan trusted him with her squidlings? He looked down at the Squidlings, and his heart felt a little heavy. The fan was right; he had softened up ever since the Blue Team. Mask picked up the basket as he and Barry went back inside. 

“Baaarry, what dooo I do nooow?” Mask looked at Barry. “I dooon’t know muuuuch about baaabies!” 

Barry squeaked and hopped toward Mask’s room; Mask followed her in to see Barry bouncing on his bed. 

“Ah, soooft place, Baaabies loooove soft things,” Mask nodded as he set the basket on the bed. Nuts were starting to wake up too, and Mask saw that he had blue eyes. _Heh, thought it would be yellow eyes._ He chuckled a bit. Mask stopped chuckled when he noticed that Coco was making grabby hands at him, but her face started to look sad. Mask freaked out at that but saw Barry making soft noises at him. “Okay, okaaay.” Mask sighed but picked up Coco. Coco made happy noises as she grabbed his gas mask and looked in, pressing her face on one of the eyeholes. 

Barry’s ears perked up and quickly hopped off the bed and out the door, but Mask doesn’t notice as he started to smile softly at how cute she was. “Cuteeee, you are! Areeee you cuteeee?”

Mask continued to coo at Coco a bit but froze when he heard the door cracked open further. 

“Mask?” Skull asked, holding Barry. 

Mask slowly turned around to stare at Skull, while Coco watched in curiosity. “Hiiii,” Mask chuckled sheepishly. 

Skull finally noticed the basket and the Squidlings. He started to walk towards Mask. 

“I-I caaan explain-” Mask started to stutter as Coco giggled at how silly Mask’s voice sounded, but Skull just pulled him in a hug. 

“It’s okay, no need to be nervous,” Skull smiled as he kissed his head. Coco stared at Skull with wonder and tried to grab Skull’s bandana that was around his neck. 

Mask softly blushed. Before Mask could explain, Nuts started to whimper a bit, wanting a hug too. Skull heard Nuts and went over to him to pick him up. 

Skull and Nuts just stared at each other, blinking. Mask, Coco, and Barry watched with curiosity. Nuts giggled as he grabbed Skull’s nose. Skull smiled a bit and hugged him. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Army locked the front door as Barry hopped to him to greet. Army smiled as he patted her head then stood up again but froze when he noticed Skull and Mask in the kitchen, grumbling about what to make. Desserts and chips were everywhere, along with other food. 

“Um, Skull? Mask? What are you doing?” he asked as he took his jacket off and walked towards the kitchen. 

Mask was busy looking at the pink fluffy smoothie he was making, but quickly nodded to let him know that he heard him as Skull waved. 

“We are making baby food,” Skull said as if it was normal.

Army stopped walking to take in what he just said. “W-What?” he stuttered as he raised an eyebrow. 

“Baby food. The things babies eat.” Skull answered. 

“...I know what baby food is, Skull, but I mean, why?” Army asked. 

Mask smirked a bit under his flu mask, then looked at Army with widened eyes. “Weeee have baaaabies now!” Mask chirped happily. He laughed when Army’s face turned in shock.

“We have WHAT?” Army meeped.

“Baaabies. The drooliiing, crawling squidlingssss.” Mask chuckled, as Skull held his arms as if holding a baby and rock his arms. 

“I-I know what a baby is!” Army meeped again, staring at them with frowned eyebrows while his face is orange. 

Army then realized something. “Wait… that’s the baby food?” he asked, pointing at the blender. 

Skull shrugged, “We figured that they might want food as they looked grumpy.” 

“Don’t you two have siblings too?” Army asked. 

“I’m the youngest, so I have no knowledge of babies,” Skull said. 

“I teeend to plaaay games looot, so I miiiissed out my sister’s baaaaby months.”

Army groaned as he facepalmed. “And you left the babies you mentioned alone? Please let me make proper baby food while you two check on them,” Army scolded as he shooed them away from the kitchen. “Babies shouldn’t be left alone; my mom would tell me that when I had to take care of my younger brother.”

Skull and Mask nodded and walked back to Mask’s room. Army cleaned the kitchen up and got out the proper items to create the baby food when he heard Mask scream and a thud. Army then zoomed off to Mask’s room and saw…

Mask holding a giggling Coco and Nuts while Skull held the TV that was at an angle. Army noticed that the thud was Mask’s game system that fell to the ground. “What happened??” he whispered, “You guys okay?”

“Yes, Mask pulled Coco and Nuts away just in time as I caught the TV. The babies were pulling the wires that connected to the TV and the game system,” Skull said, putting the TV back. 

“See? That’s why babies should be watched, not left alone as they can get in things without understanding,” Army scolded, then walked over to Mask. “So, that’s Coco and Nuts?” he asked, looking at the babies as Mask nodded. 

Coco stared at Army with awe, then giggled as she pulled Army’s hat off as Army was surprised and put it on her head… which is covered up by the cap. She laughed as Nuts pulled the hat up to go under with his sister, and they clapped happily.

Army had to smile a little at that, so Army held his arms out, and Mask took that as a cue to give him the babies. The hat fell to the ground as Coco and Nuts looked at Army with smiles. “Aw, they’re cute,” Army whispered. 

“Oh, we haven’t hugged you yet, Army,” Skull said, then he and Mask went to Army and hugged him as the front door opened. 

Aloha sighed a happy sigh, “I’m home!~” He smiled and saw Barry hopping to him, so he picked her up and hugged her. “Let’s see where Masky is and if Skully and Army are home too-” Aloha said but noticed the food in the kitchen. “Ah, they’re home too~” he giggled as Barry nuzzled him. He heard some soft cooing noises from Mask’s room, so he walked to Mask’s room. 

“Hey, guys! Oh!” Aloha called out as he entered the room but saw the babies. “Awww!!!” Aloha cooed as he set Barry down and went to Army then grabbed Coco to look at her. “Are we having babies?” 

“No! Yes. Maybe?” Army said as his face turned a little orange, and his ears dropped a bit.

“Cool! Hey there, I’m Aloha, your daddy!” Aloha said to Coco happily, which Coco giggled back. 

“Hyuk, don’t saaay that sooo causally, Aloooha!” Mask stuttered a bit. 

“We do have two new babies, so we may as well be their dads,” Skull said, looking at Mask.

“Skully will be the sweet Papa, Masky will be the grumpy Dad, Army will be the serious Father, and I’m the fun Daddy!” Aloha cheered, making Coco and Nuts laugh at his actions. 

“Whyyy grumpy Daaad?” Mask grumbled. 

“You’re grumpy at times, Masky~” Aloha winked. 

“Their names are Coco and Nuts, by the way, Aloha,” Skull said. 

“Guess what, Coco? We will have so much fun clothing shopping!” Aloha smiled at her as Coco grinned back.

“Hey, don’t spoil them so much, Aloha,” Army said, still holding Nuts.

“Oh, like how you won’t feed them curry often?” Aloha poked at Army as he smiled. 

Army tried to say something but just pouted as Skull and Mask chuckled. 

“We may be new dads, but we can do it,” Skull smiled as he gathered them, Barry including, in a group hug. 


End file.
